It's 01:27 In The Morning
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Taeil langsung memeluknya begitu mendengarnya datang. Ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang berada dalam pelukannya benar-benar Lee Hyunwoo, kekasihnya. Nyata, bukan ilusi dirinya karena terlalu merindukannya. sequel Late Call. masih crack pair. Lee Hyunwoo/Moon Taeil. NCT. Reupload. Oneshoot. happy reading..


Title : It's 01.27 In The Morning

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Lee Hyunwoo

-Moon Taeil

Note: 1. Taeil nya agak OOC, tolong di maafkan.. kkk

Date: Dec 14, 2018

Story Start Begin…

Hyunwoo baru pulang dari kuliahnya di luar negeri sore tadi, mengejutkan Taeil yang sedang tiduran santai di sofa. Yang lebih muda satu tahun langsung melompat bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menghampiri Hyunwoo begitu ia mendengar suaranya. Taeil langsung memeluknya dan Hyunwoo cepat tanggap dengan menangkap tubuhnya dan bertahan agar mereka tidak jatuh. Masa bodoh dengan koper Hyunwoo yang berserakan akibat dia yang melompat tiba-tiba, Taeil sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang berada dalam pelukannya benar-benar Lee Hyunwoo, kekasihnya. Nyata, bukan ilusi dirinya karena terlalu merindukannya.

Sejak Hyunwoo datang itu, Taeil menolak melepas pelukannya barang sebentar, bergelayut dengan posisi koala sampai Hyunwoo harus membawanya kemana-mana. Hyunwoo senang Taeil memeluknya, bahkan ia tak masalah kalau Taeil memeluknya sepanjang waktu karena, bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak rindu juga dengan kekasihnya. Tapi Hyunwoo butuh mandi. Perjalanan berjam-jam naik pesawat membuatnya berpikir kalau sampai di rumah ia akan langsung mandi, makan masakan Taeil setelah sekian lama lalu memeluk Taeil sepanjang malam di tempat tidur. Ia tidak begitu mempredeksikan kalau memeluk Taeil di tempat tidur akan naik menjadi nomor satu di daftar yang sudah disusunnya. Ia lupa kalau kekasihnya manja kalau sedang rindu. Mengingat itu membuat Hyunwoo terkekeh.

Jadi pada akhirnya, Hyunwoo hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Taeil mengunci tubuhnya dengan pelukan dan kata rindu berulang-ulang. Ia tidak bisa menolak dan tidak akan mungkin menolak semua keinginan Taeil. Tidak setelah Hyunwoo mendengar Taeil terisak di sela kata rindu setengah mati yang ia lirihkan, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hyunwoo dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Pemuda Lee mengusap punggungnya menenangkan sambil mengecupi belakang lehernya dengan lembut. Ia terus menyuruhnya berhenti menangis dan bilang kalau ia sudah ada disini bersamanya jadi ia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Hyunwoo memberinya banyak ciuman di wajah, mulai dari dahi sampai dagu. Dari leher sampai di sebar banyak di dada. Isakan Taeil berubah menjadi kekehan geli, memegangi kepala Hyunwoo tapi tidak mau berhenti. Lama-lama berubah lagi menjadi rengekan manja, menekan kepala kekasih sebab laki-laki itu sudah berani mengajak lidah ikut serta.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Moon Taeil."

Suara itu membuat Taeil ingin kembali menangis, tapi mulut terampil Hyunwoo tidak mengijinkannya untuk itu. Rengekan berubah menjadi desahan. Kecil tapi begitu Hyunwoo rindukan. Menyudahi menyapa seluruh tubuh Taeil, Hyunwoo mendongak. Mata sayu milik pemuda Juni yang dilihatnya hampir tertutup. Bibir setengah terbuka dengan hoodie tipis yang sudah tersingkap sampai ke atas dada. Hyunwoo terkekeh. Taeilnya terlihat lucu sekaligus cantik.

"Aku ingin kau sentuh lagi, tapi kau pasti lelah ya, hyung, setelah perjalanan jauh." Taeil berucap lirih, meletakkan satu lengan menutupi mata.

Hyunwoo membenarkan hoodie Taeil yang ia singkap, menatap kekasihnya yang justru terlihat lebih kelelahan daripada dirinya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menyentuhmu sepanjang malam. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, menyentuhmu sama sekali bukan masalah, Taeil-ah. Tapi ya, aku perlu mandi. Koperku masih berserakan dipintu dan kupikir tadi aku bisa makan masakanmu dulu."

Pemuda Moon terkekeh, menjauhkan lengannya yang menutupi mata untuk melihat kekasih yang tersenyum padanya. "Sorry, hyung. Aku begitu merindukanmu jadi sampai lupa menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Katanya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta Hyunwoo membantunya bangun. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi dan aku akan memanaskan makanan untukmu. Ok?"

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Taeil, singkat tapi lembut. "Ok."

Hyunwoo membantunya berdiri sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu Taeil pergi ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk Hyunwoo. Sudah lama rasanya Taeil tidak melakukan semua ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu hari ini tiba. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Hyunwoo nya lagi. Memasakkan makanan untuknya, menyentuhnya, melihat senyumnya dan mendengar tawanya sepuas yang ia inginkan. Ah, rasanya Taeil ingin menjerit kesenangan.

Masakan yang disiapkannya hampir selesai dan tak lama Hyunwoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma shampo langsung menguar ke area dapur, bercampur dengan aroma masakan yang sedang Taeil siapkan. Taeil tahu Hyunwoo memakai shampo nya, tapi karena aroma itu keluar dari si pemuda Lee, rasanya jadi agak beda. Lebih manly dan yah, bagaimana Taeil menjelaskannya, aromanya jadi lebih seksi? Taeil suka.

"Maaf hyung, kau akhirnya pulang dan aku hanya memanaskan makanan untukmu." Kata Taeil begitu Hyunwoo duduk di kursi makan. Satu yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengusak rambut Taeil yang duduk disebelahnya.

"It's okay. Asal itu masakanmu, apapun bukan masalah."

Selama Hyunwoo makan, yang pemuda Moon lakukan hanya menatapnya. Kadang ia mengambilkan air minum untuk Hyunwoo, kadang mengusap sudut bibir yang terkena noda makanan. Tapi Taeil lebih banyak memandanginya. Taeil tidak akan bosan dan ia pasti mau kalau ada yang menyuruhnya memandangi Hyunwoo lama-lama.

Hyunwoo selesai makan tak lama kemudian, dan Taeil kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau istirahat saja, hyung. Ini biar aku yang membereskan."

"Tidak." Kata Hyunwoo, menggeleng. "Aku saja. Kau saja yang istirahat."

"Tapi kan kau yang baru pulang, hyung. Kau pasti lelah."

Hyunwoo menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak mau Taeil-ku lelah karena harus mencuci piring malam-malam."

Taeil menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu di sofa, ya, kalau begitu."

"Ok."

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lima belas ketika Taeil beranjak ke ruang tamu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menjulurkan kakinya yang hanya ditutupi celana pendek hitam yang tidak sampai menutupi paha. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di lengan sofa, mengangkat tudung hoodie abu-abunya untuk menutupi kepala. Sambil menunggu Hyunwoo selesai, Taeil mengambil majalah di atas meja dan membalik-balik halamannya tanpa minat karena dia sudah pernah membacanya.

Lalu Hyunwoo muncul dari dapur, membawa segelas air dan menghampiri Taeil. Dua belas menit pas bagi Hyunwoo membereskan bekas makannya dan mencuci piring. Taeil melihat jam di dinding dan memang pas dua belas menit. Sekarang 01.27 AM.

Sudah jam satu lebih dua puluh tujuh pagi, tapi Taeil tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Mungkin karena sekarang ada Hyunwoo disisinya, mengangkat kaki Taeil sebelum duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda meletakkan kembali majalahnya ke meja, sekarang menatap seutuhnya Hyunwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Tangan Hyunwoo terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Taeil, membuka tudung hoodinya dan mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Taeil hampir menggeram seperti kucing, memejamkan mata sambil menggesekkan kepalanya ke tangan Hyunwoo, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Taeil tetap mengangguk sebagai respon. Matanya kembali menatap Hyunwoo lagi.

"Aku stres karena merindukanmu, hyung. Jadi aku melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Diantaranya ada yang gila, termasuk rambut ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih warna merah waktu itu."

"Aku suka kok. Warna merah cocok untukmu."

Taeil tersenyum.

"Kau disini lama, kan, hyung? Maksudku, tentu kau akan mengunjungi orang tua mu juga, tapi kau tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat kan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Hyunwoo. "Liburanku baru dimulai. Mungkin sebulan atau lebih baru aku kembali lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi secepat itu."

"Syukurlah." Hyunwoo tersenyum, mengusap pipi Taeil dengan lembut. Kalau bisa juga, Hyunwoo tidak ingin kembali lagi ke luar negeri, ia ingin bersama Taeil saja terus. Tapi aturannya tidak begitu. Ada kuliah yang harus ia selesaikan dan walaupun Taeil bisa saja menjadi prioritas utama, kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan suka kalau ia menjadi egois untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama diantara mereka setelah itu. Taeil menikmati menatap Hyunwoo, sedangkan kekasihnya itu kembali menikmati menyentuh rambut Taeil yang sangat halus.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Hyunwoo berkata, "Hey, wanna doing something?"

"Seperti apa?" Taeil bertanya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

Tangan Hyunwoo yang berada di kaki Taeil, mengelus semakin dalam sampai ke bagian yang ditutupi kain celana pendeknya, membuat Taeil menahan nafas.

"Kita sudah tidak bertemu berapa lama, coba kau hitung."

Taeil mengangkat bahu. "Setahun lebih kurasa. Kenapa?"

"Mau melakukannya sekarang? Sampai pagi? Besok akhir pekan, harusnya tidak masalah."

Pemuda Moon mendengus, tahu benar arah pembicaraan ini menuju kemana. Tanpa basa-basi ia naik ke pangkuan Hyunwoo, mengalungkan dua tangannya ke leher yang lebih tua.

"Kau selama ini pasti rindu menyentuhku ya, hyung." Katanya lirih lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Geurae. Let's do this. Touch me everywhere you like."

Senyum Hyunwoo berubah menjadi seringai tipis. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Taeil, membawanya mendekat.

"Hmm, dimana kau belajar menggoda, Moon Taeil?"

"Sebentar, biar kucoba mengingat. Oh, darimu, Lee Hyunwoo." Jawabnya, tertawa.

"Well, kau belajar dengan baik. Sangat baik."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tentu, Hyunwoo yang memulai. Berawal dari ciuman lembut dan berubah menjadi lebih dalam seketika. Taeil pasti sudah gila kalau berusaha menolak sentuhan yang ia rindukan tapi tidak menolak pun sentuhan Hyunwoo sudah membuatnya gila.

Suara tawa Taeil bercampur dengan rengekan pelan, ditambah desahan yang memenuhi ruangan. Hyunwoo suka mendengarnya. Sudah begitu lama ia ingin mendengar suara itu. Dan mulai malam ini, atau kapanpun ia mau, ia bisa mendengarnya sepuasnya.

Moon Taeilnya sekarang ada dengan nyata dalam dekapannya. Mendesah indah dibawahnya. Terlihat cantik. Terlihat sempurna. Sudah begitu, ia punya waktu satu bulan lebih untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan itu. Memang bagi Hyunwoo itu tidak akan cukup, tapi ia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik yang ia bisa.

Taeil terengah ketika Hyunwoo melepas ciumannya, menatap Hyunwoo dengan mata sayu. "Bagaimana kedengarannya kalau kita kencan besok?"

"Good."

"Call." Dan hyunwoo kembali menciumnya lagi.

======END======


End file.
